Summer Time Suprise! A Cartoon Crossover Siummertime Speical
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 61st story and First Story of Series 2! Bart Simpson, His family and Girlfriend Jedna, and all of the other cartoon characters as they get to celebrate the first day of Summer, when Suddenly, they get see that the Villains are going to wreck it as they could possibly as they had to create something unusual going on here! Will they stop them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This Is my second series and just to let you know that I'm going to start it with a Cartoon X-Overs special as we get to see that we get to allow that it took place in the summertime as they get as they had to allow to do so here we go!

Cartoon X-Overs: 2nd Series Summertime Surprise Premiere

As there was a around the world as they had to allow that they could see in the cartoon world as 17-year-old Bart Simpson gets to see that he gets to see that he was going to show that he was going to quite as he gets to stand as he gets to see that he was going to that he was going to allow that it was a beautiful summer day as he gets to make sure that he was going to allow that it was going to be allowing that it could be bringing that could be that as they get to see that quite simply as possible.

"Ah Summer, when School was over, children get to bring out as they get to play and have fun for 3 whole months, and what I see is because that they get to see that they would allow that it was simply as they had to allow that it was going to allow that it could possibly for fun." as we see Bart Simpson came in. "I did a lot of time, but I believe that could be that it was simply as they had to allow that they had to be going though everything, birds are chirping, the skies are blue, the winds are blowing, and even an old hobo eating food because he's hungry." as we see the Hobo eats his hot dog. "So peaceful." As Bart gets to come up as he gets to see that he was going to show that he was simply as he gets to feel that he's feeling in the mood.

"Yes sir, I think that we could be that-" as he got to realized "AYE CRUMBRA!" As he gets to see that his friend Milhouse Van Houten as he gets to come up as he was reading a book as he closed it violently snapped shut.

As Bart turns over to him as he said "Milhouse, what are you doing here?"

"There's an party for the first day of summer, I hope that you're going to be here." said Milhouse.

"Holy smokes, I'm late!" as he gets to run downstairs as he gets to see that he was going to get to the party, he knew that was going to down the elevator as the door opens, he goes in there and the door closes as Bart patiently gets to listen to "She'll be coming around the mountain".

As the bell dinged, the door opens as he get to run over as he gets to see that he was going to run over as they could make it as he gets to throw out as they could possibly as they get to use it as they had to allow that they might allow that he gets to see his girlfriend Jedna. "Hello Bart." she stand as she taps her foot.

"Hello Jedna, I Think that I could explain." as she stopped. "Say no more, I think that we need to get to the party."

And so, they had to deal that they could possibly as they get to the party, they had to make sure that they would make it to the building as they could possibly as they allow that they get to make sure that they had to see that they had to though the distance as they had to make sure that he was going to make sure that he would allow that they get into the First-Day-Of-Summer-Party.

Speaking of which, we go over there as Homer gets to get a plateful. "Where's Bart? He promised that he and his girlfriend had to be in here."

"Hello First Watermelon of the new summer!" As Homer's about to take a bite, there's a knock on the door. "Ah, that's the happy couple, that's them and a bunch of friends."

As they get to arrive, they get to see that they could get into the party as they get to allow that it was simply that they saw him as he gets to possibly as they allow that they get to him. "Ah Mom, Homer, if you let me explained, I think that it could be that-" just as Bart was about to explained, he knew that was going to see that the family got taken away as they get to see as they could possibly as they might had to see that the villains gets to appear, Mojo Jojo gets to barge in and Bart and Jedna had to see that they got to see that they get to possibly as they get to see as they get to possibly as they might to a lot that it was going to see hat it was nothing that it was going to be that they get to the buffet table when suddenly, there could be that it was going to be that it was that Villains appear.

"Oh, it's just Mojo Jojo and other villains." as Marge realized. "Mojo Jojo and other villains?!"

Yes, it was Mojo Jojo and other villains, El Oso, Mandark, and Yosemite Sam.

"Okay you villains," Bart replied. "It's 2 against 3, and I think that you're going to be stopped that very well!"

"We don't think so!" said El Oso as he grabbed Jedna. "BART HELP!"

"Okay, now that's cheating!" replied Marge as Bart gets to stop El Oso, he knew that it was going to make sure that he was going to make as he was going to make sure that he was allowing that he was going to stop El Oso, when he decided to grab his mom as he gets a victory when- KICK! -There was a kick when Marge and Jedna dropped.

"Who did that?" As she and Jedna turn over, it was Manny Rivera AKA El Tigre, and his trusty Sidekick who also happen to be his best friend Frieda Sqadez.

"Thanks for saving us!" as Manny and Frieda gets over with Bart and Jedna, they knew that they could possibly see that they might had to see that they could possibly as they had to make sure that it was going to see that it was that they get to fight. "Now it's 4 against 3!"

"NO FAIR!" Shouted El Oso. "It doesn't have to, I think that we could be that it them varmints are about to meet their match." replied Yosemite Sam.

"Eh," said the voice as it was chomping a carrot. "I Don't think so Doc, because once you get to that, you won't get to see that you're not going to have a party." of which that voice turns out be Bugs Bunny.

"That Rabbit!" Sam replied. "That Varmint Rabbit!" as he gets turns over him. "I think that we need to make sure it was going to be that quite as possible as they get to do such."

As they get to see that it was going to see that the Powerpuff Girls gets to appear as they get stop Mojo Jojo. "All right Mojo, prepare to get to meet your doom!" Blossom told Mojo.

"Oh, look at me, I'm so shaken!" scarastily said Mojo. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing!" as Tommy Pickles and his friends get to appear. "I Think that you should know that when I was a baby, I Told my friends 'A Baby's got to do what a baby's got to do!' and look at us now, we're grown up and there's nothing that you can do about it!"

As they get to make sure that they get to find out as they get to see that it was going to make sure that it was simply it was quite as they get to possible as they get to the party favorites as they get to possibly as they allow that nothing wrong as they get to use it when there was even more villains, Coco La Blanche, Vlad Masters, No.1 Scientist and Bill, And so many others.

"Well, I think that you villains ain't going to be that easy as you thought." said Bart.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" as they got stopped by Danny Fenton and his Girlfriend Sam Manson. "Well Well Well, if it ain't the phantom boy, I see that you're going to see that summer party was going to see a disaster you." replied Vlad.

"Well, I Don't think so!" said Danny Fenton. "Because I Could be that this is going to be the best summer ever!"

"That's right Vald masters, because if Danny can do anything this summer, he can turn into Danny Phantom!" as Danny did.

As they get to make sure that they get to use it, they had to allow that they would possible that is until that Bart gets to the villains as Vlad gets to use his physic powers on usage as they get to powerful as they might as they had to allow that it was going to see that that they get to make sure that he was going to simply as they could as they get to allow as they get to throw him into the wall when he got saved by Dexter.

"Dexter?" Replied Bart.

It was that boy genius Dexter as he gets to see as he gets to simply as they as they get to possibly as they had to allow that it wasn't that quite as they get to possibly as they had as they get to allow to see that he got an experiment. "Don't you worry, I think that we could be that with my latest invention, I bet was going to be that I will get to use it as they had to allow to do as this first day of Summer Party won't get destroyed."

"Oh yeah? Well I Think that you're going be very sorry that you're going to be sorry that it wasn't going to simply as they had to make it as they get to use it as they allow it that it was going go be that nothing to do but as they get to use it as they get to working as they get to let the villains as Bart's sister came in.

"I am Lisa Simpson, Bart's Sister, and you villains are just asking for it!"

"Ooh, it seems that it was going to make sure hat we don't do anything evil!" said El Oso. "Well guess what? We did!" as they get to see that Mojo Jojo gets to drive the toon bus as they get to use as they might as they had to hope that was going to allow that he was getting away. "Aye Crubmra, he's driving the toon bus!" Bart replied.

"He's getting away with this!" said Jedna. "Don't worry Honey, I think it's time we get to get to save the toon bus as they get to use transportation as the KND gets to be using as they had to use it.

"We'll get those villains as we get to save the first day of Summer and the First Day of Summer Party!" replied Abagail, Numbuh 5 of the Kids-Next-door.

As they get to the old Abandon Warehouse, they get to see hat they might had to use it as all villains gets to see that they get to have a First day of Simmer Party of their own.

Stay tuned to see if they could stop as possible!


	2. Chapter 2-Big Super Summer Suprise

A/N: Sorry for the 4-day delay, I Think that we need to pick it up, when we last left off our heroes, the villains had to ruin their party as they could as they get to use it as they allow that it was going to simply as that it was something that it was they could make it as they had to simply as they had to take the bus as they had to make their surprise as they could possibly as they had to use it, so let's see if our heroes that could stop the villains before it's too late, also this is the fourth of my 10 future fanfiction stories, sorry I didn't get to tell you that.

Chapter 2: The Big Surprise!

As they get to the abandoned Warehouse, they get to the possibly as they might had to see if they could possibly as they find out of what they're doing. "You think that you're going to stop us from getting that summer, I Think that you're sadly mistaken." as Mandark gets to appear. "You think that you're going to wreck the first day of summer?" replied Bart. "Well think again!" as they get to see that Mandark gets to shoot a ray as the heroes had to ran as they could.

As they get to see that it was going to hope that Dexter gets to appear as he might had to notice that Mandark's going to destroy summer as possible. "You think that you're going to do what you think that you're going to do?" said Dexter. "Well just admit, I'm the better genius then you'll ever be!" as Mandark gets to be that it was going to be down there as they would as they had to fight against as they get to use as he gets to fight against it as he gets punched as he gets to possibly as he was going to use it they would make it as they had to use it as El Oso gets to appear. "You don't think that you could be that it was going to see that this Party's going to be that it's going be out of order, so we can make it out of order."

"Oh yeah?" said Bart. "We'll see about that!" as he gets to see that he was going to make sure that he was going to use it as he might had to allow that he was going to take care that it was going to allow that they had to use it when- ROAR!

It was El Tigre To the rescue. "You think that you're going to make sure that you're going to wreck that party? Well then, El Tigre is on the case!"

"Manny, I Think that we need to make sure that you're going to be on our side if you're going to be a hero someday." said Bart.

"Oh, I think that it was going to be possible." said El Tigre as he goes to Bart and Jedna's side.

"Well, I think that you're going to be that quite as they had to allow that it was simply as they allow that it was simply as that Yosemite Sam gets to be that he gets to making it as he could allowed to take care of that." as they had to see that Sam's going to be making his gunshots as they could make it as a carrot gets to hit gun away.

"Eh, you might want to think twice Doc," said voice that turns out to be Bugs Bunny. "Because I Think that you're going to be sorry that you're going to use it as they could do be doing it so."

"You want to so, then come and stop me Varmint!" as he gets to make sure that he gets surrounded by Weasels. "Nice try rabbit! But you're going to stop us from our first day of summer!"

That is until that Roger Rabbit gets to appear that he was going to stop them as possible as he and his trusty wife Jessica came to the rescue. "Roger, Jessica, I'm so glad that you're here to save the first day of Summer." Bart replied. "You didn't think that we're going to miss this, don't you?" asked Jessica. "Yeah, We'll show those guys who's boss!" replied Roger as he gets to use it as he might had to make it when they could allow that as they get to allow it. "I just wish that you'll come to your senses that Danny Phantom's going to be on our side!" said Vlad. "After all, I wouldn't mind if that could allow that it was going to see that he was just a simply wuss." as he got by a boot, which happens to belong to Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom's girlfriend. "You think that I could make it as they could allow to do so?" asked Sam. "Well, Danny's my boyfriend and I'm not going to be joining your side!"

"We'll see about that." as he gets to make it as he was going to make sure that 2 new people, KO And his mom Carol gets to appear. "You think that you get to see that it was nothing that would get you villains to make it because you're going to start off the summer by a Hero-Villain-War, huh? Well then, I Think that it be that because we're heroes ourselves!" said KO.

"That's right, so you're going to be that you're going to give that party back to our newfound friends, or we'll make you!" said Carol as they get to pose.

"All right KO, All right Carol!" surprised Bart. "Let's get going to make it the best time ever!" as the remarried Rodolfo and Maria gets to appear. "Mom, Dad, you're here too?" shouted Manny/El Tigre. "That's right Manny, and I may not be the White Pandera anymore, but I think that we'll get back at that one possible bad guy whom he has wrecked out since the beginning," as we looked into Vlad Masters, Rodolfo pointed out "El Oso!" as they get to see that it was going to allow that he was respoinbile. "Really? Why?" El Oso demanded. "Because you robbed more banks then any villain combined!"

"Yeah, but I Heard that Mojo Jojo has wrecked Townsville until those three little girl brats gets to beat him up!"

"Excatily!" said Rodolfo.

"Well, those Powerpuffs ain't going to be that what it will be coming around to them!" said Mojo.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so we beat you up everyday! Can we get to the summer surprise now?" Impatiently asked Buttercup. "In a Minute but first, I Think that we need to allow that it was going to see that it was exactly as they get to useful though our newfound friend, Darrel!" As Darrel boxmore gets to appear as he was going to use it as he was simply had to get some as they had to notice about it.

"Yeah, I don't want Darrel to be the DJ, I Want him to be fallen apart!" said 28-year-old Tommy Pickles appeared. "What do you know, you're just a human!" replied Darrel.

"Yeah, so I had a brother named Dil, and a girlfriend named Rachel so I think that we'll had have to be that I'm going to be on Bart's side." as he goes there.

"Just to let you know that I Think that you'll be sorry that you stole that first day of Summer away from us!" said Homer.

"That's right, and I Think that we need that according to our smart daughter Lisa, the only way to defeated you is to show that with that!"

As they get to be that quite as they had to use it as... Dare I tell you? The Tolientator appeared. "Have no fear, the tolietantor is her!

SUBNOTE: Please tell me what makes you find this so-called villain The Tolientator from _Codename:Kids-Next-Door_ in the comment box, now back to the story.

"Yeah, I Think that you're going to be on the good guys side, rather to be here." explained El Oso. "What? No, I'm with you guys!" protested the Tolientator. "You can't even destroy the Kids-Next-Door for crying out loud!" said Vlad.

"But I Like to be evil!" said Tolientator.

"Will you stop it? You know that you'll never get to be evil!" said Mojo Jojo.

"Yeah but I think that it was going to be that-" as Vlad cut him off. "Forget it, I Think that you're going to be a good guy forever more."

"But I can be evil as I can be, watch!" As he gets to pull the plunger as it hit Bart in the face as he gets to be pulling off as he was going to make sure that he was going to be that he was simply as a simple hand as he gets to pull of as he can try to get out when a hand gets to pull that plunger as he got it off by _How To Win $1,000.00 without Really Trying_ host Chris Goodman. "You're here too Chris Goodman of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying?"_ asked Bart. "What can I say Bart, if I can fight evil, then I can fight with you!" as he gets up as he was going to get it as he was going to use it as they get to show that.

As Mickey Mouse and the gang gets to appear. "We're here to make sure that you're going to be that sure those villains ain't going to be that ruining that first day of Summer!" Mickey replied. "Oh yeah?" as Big Pete gets to appear as he was going to do as they had to allow as they would get to do so."

As they had to use it as when all of those villains gets to be that taking that, it was going to allow that they had it was going to allow that it was going to be one heck of a surprise here.

As they could get it they get to the surprise. "Well then, I guess that it's time to reveal the big thing!" As Vlad gets to pull off the cover, it happen to be that it was some kind of a ray.

"This is the big blaster, with this, we're going to use it as we turn everybody into slaves as they might had to see that we get to turn all people into slaves for the whole summer!"

"Not if we can say anything about it!" as they get to head that the Angry Beavers Norbert and Dagget as they had to appear. "You think that you're going to allow that it was simply as they get to make it, as they would allow as they go to Bart's Side. "Don't you worry Barty Pal, I think that we're going to make sure that it was quite as we have to teach those villains a lesson!" As they get to make sure that he was going to use it as side-by-side as these villains as they get to face this good guys. "Okay everyone, this is it, we're going to save the day, no tricks, no denials, this is the war known as the Hero-VS-Villain War!" As Bart gets to make out as they get to make it as they get though a huge food fight as they get to use it as they might had to allow that it was going to use it as they could get to throw out some food.

As they had to use it as they had to make it as they get to simply as Bubbles gets to throw those deli cuts as Buttercup gets to use Sausage links as a rope as she gets to wrap up Mojo, El Oso and the head weasel. "Sausage links anyone?" asked Buttercup.

As they get to possible as they had to use it as they get as Homer gets to throw some chips as Pete and Vlad gets hit by chips here.

As we go to Marge as she gets to throw some pies as the weasels as Jessica by her side, they could possibly as they get to make it as they get to make sure as they had to use it as when they get as they might had to sure that it was going to be that as Norbert gets to be throw as they had to allow that they get to squirt some icing as they had to use it as they could possible as they had to make it as they get to be that quite as they get to make sure about it.

As we go to Isabella Garpia-Sheperio, she hosted "Hello, this is Isabella Gapria-Shperio leader of the Fireside Troop No.64321 telling you what is a beautiful day for a food fight." as we got with her co-hosts. "With me, I got Wendy Corduroy, Daffy Duck, Kent Brockman and Arnold Shortman."

"It seems that we got a food fight like no other to start with the summer as they get to see that they might had to make sure that it was going to be that it was going to see that the villains are going to stop that fight as they could possible as they get to allow as they get to possible as they had to learn that it was going to quite as they had to make it as they get to use it as they had to use the party food." announced Arnold.

"I think that there are going to be quite a food fight as there going to be that it was simply as they had to use it when they get to build up as they get to make for lost foods." said Kent as Toilentior keeps repeating himself "I'm too a villain" as he passed the hosting table.

"Well, it seems that the heroes and the villains gets as they had to allowed that they had to use as they use the rule 'Don't talk with your mouth full' but I would never expected don't fight with their mouth full!" replied Wendy.

As we go to the heroes and Villains, Daffy Announced "Well it seems that the heroes are going to be that quite as they had to allow that it was going to use it as they had as they had to make it as they had to make it as they get possibly as they had to make some carrots as that rabbit gets to be that it was nothing extraordinary for once."

"It seems that Local Springfield Resident Homer Simpson is letting all that cheese goes to waste as they get to possibly as they had to make it as they get as they had to use it as they want to pass it though distance as they had go though the lifestyles as they get to use it as they get to make up as they get to use it as they get to quite as they get to make it as possibly when they get to use to do so."

As they get to use it as they had to bring it, Sam saw that Dagget gets to bring up a big bowl of fruit punch bowl. "DAGGET! STOP!" she protested. "Put it down!"

"Okay Sammie girl, no problem." As he gets to be throwing into the water as they get to use it as they had to make to throw it as Frankie Foster gets to be appearing in front of them. "Aren't you guys on the same side?" she asked. "Huh, she's right." said Sam as they get to the other side as they get to use it as they had to allow that they get to use it as Bart gets to use his slingshot as they had to put those hot dogs on those villains.

That's when Both Minnie and Maria gets kidnapped by El Oso and Pete! "Minnie!" shouted Mickey as he sees Pete getting away! "Maria!" as they get to run to get those villains as they get to make sure as they get to use it as they had to fight over as they get to get as they had to fight off as they had as they get to allow that they had to make it as they get to show that they beat them up as they get to use it as Minnie said to Mickey "My hero!" as she kisses him. "Mine too!" said Maria as she realized that she could've done that.

As we get back to Bart, they knew that they would make it as they had to use it as they had to follow as Bart gets though the distance as Frankie gets to tell him that he'll get to make sure that he was going to use it. "All right Bart, you got this, just remember, I Think that it was going to be that you're going to win it!" as Bart Screamed after Frankie told him.

As Bart gets to be that it was going to be that it was that nothing that they could allow that he was going to use it as Smart weasel and Vlad gets to punch him as they get to do so as they get to see that, as Nelson Muntz gets to appear that it was going to be that that he said "Nobody Bullies Bart but me!" as he gets to beat up the villains as Bart gets to use it as he gets to be sliding down as he gets to use it as Nelson ran away screaming "Ha Ha!"

As they might had to go, the Toiletanator gets to shoot out some toilet paper as they get to see that it was going to use it as they had to make it as they had to allow as they get to sees it.

As he's out of Toilet paper, he said "I Don't know why I can here!" as he cries as Minnie gets to appear and said "There there."

Just then, Maria saw her glove as they get to Maria as they get to see that she got turn into Plata Laigoriusa. "Oh no, not again!" worried Manny!

"I'm Plata Laguiousra, I had to fight more as they get to see that all villains as they had to allow that it was going to be that quite as they get to possible as they had to go though the distance!"

As KO Felt weird as he was going to make sure that he was going feel that his dark evil sinister ego TKO had appeared.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't that two-goody-shoes Plata Laugtaisa!" Said TKO.

"TKO, you don't had to do this!" protested KO.

"BUZZ OFF KO! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" As they had to go out as they get to fight as they get to fight it as they get to possibly as they had to make it as they had to make it as they gets it as they were going to allow that it was simply that they had to give out punches as the heroes and villains gets to cheer. "GO PLATLA LAUGISUGRA, GO!"

"Finally, a fight that makes sense!" As they get to make sure as they had to so when the glove has to build up with a lot of evil as it got Maria tries to escape as they get to see that she got the evil side of her super ego.

"That can't be good!" worried Manny/El Tigre.

"You know about this?" asked Bart. "It's a long story."

TO BE CONCLUDED!


	3. Chapter 3-The Conclusion

A/N: This the first chapter since June 20th as of 4 days ago and this is the conclusion as we left off our heroes, they had to take a food fight with the villains as they get to do so, when Maria's Plata Pelogrosa glove had to came over to Maria as Plata Pelogrosa herself, and then, KO's dark sinister ego TKO had to go fight each other when the heroes and villains gets to cheer on them, when suddenly that glove has too much good and turn her wickedly evil as they get to team up with him as they get to be wickedly evil as they get to destroy the heroes as they had to face against the heroes. How they get to take care of this? Let's read and find out in this summer story special!

Chapter 3: When Good heroes gone bad!

As Plata Perlogrosa got turn evil, TKO explained, "I Think that we're going to be facing those heroes, starting at remarried husband, and your son El Tigre!"

"Good idea TKO!" As Plata laughed evilly!

As the villains laughed, others cheered as the heroes panicked. "I Knew that your mom had to be that quite as she gets crazy!" as they had to run crazy as they had to attack them as they get to use it as they could possibly as Rodolfo got as he was going to see that Manny gets to protest her. "Mom, stop! it's me, your son Manny!"

As Plata grabbed him and said to him "I HAD NO SON ANYMORE!" as he gets to throw him. "I Seen this before!" said Rodolfo as he and the other heroes and villains ducked. "I tried to stop Maria but she was so crazy that she was so crazy!"

"Well you better stop her before she gets too crazy!" Marge Suggested, "before that she gets hurt!"

"I Did that once, but she doesn't want to take off the glove forever!" said Rodolfo.

"Don't you worry, I stopped her twice and I can do it again!" as El Tigre gets to stop her and TKO!

"And don't you worry, I will get to stop TKO!" as KO gets to fight as they could make it as they had to allow that the get to fight as they get to simply as they get to use it as they get to make it as Manny and KO gets to stop Maria from her as Plata Perlogrosa herself and TKO taking over the world as they get to make as they had to fight as the heroes gets to cheer! "Attaboy Manny, you and KO need to save the day!" shouted Manny.

"GO MANNY GO!" shouted Rodolfo!

As Manny gets to stop the glove as he gets to make it as he was going to make sure that he was going to notice it as he freed his mom as the glove puts on KO as it statics on TKO as he got 10 times evil as he could get it.

"OH YEAH, I GOT TO BE THAT TO BE MORE POWERFUL THEN BEFORE!" As he get to be a giant as he gets to see that he was going to see it!

All is lost when...

THOMP! THOMP! THOMP!

"I Can't believe it," said Tommy. "My favorite Dinosaur since I was a baby!"

"Reptar." Bart replied.

As Reptar gets too appear that he was going to be that he was going to take care of a 50-foot TKO as they get to fight as they might had as they had to fight as Heroes and Villains as they get to cheer as Maria was excasuted. "Rodoflo, I'm sorry, I- I- I had no idea this timie, I-" as she fainted. "MARIA! You get to rest as you might had as reptar gets to fight aganist that afwul, afwul TKO." explained Rodoflo as he gets to put to her down.

As they get to use it as they had to allow that they could make it as they get to simply as they had to fight off as they had to make it as Manny gets to pull that glove pulled off as he did as he gets to punch off that glove as Plata Perlogrosa reverts back to Good Ol' Maria.

Meanwhile, that TKO and Reptar gets to fight against each other as that as the crowd gets to be that they're cheering as that it was like it was one heck of a brawl, which it is!

"Go Reptar, Go go go!" shouted Bart!

"Get that evil TKO!" shouted Jedna! "Come on Reptar!" shouted Homer! "You can do it!"

As they get to use it as they get to make sure as they could make it as they get to use it as they had to make sure as they had to go when they had to use it as they could make it as they had to follow as they had to given out some punch as they had to give out as they had to make it as they seen that Reptar gets thrown out as the heroes looked that he got hurt as Reptar stands up, he knew that he was going to be that quite as they get to possibly as they had to fight against as they get to the disasters as Reptar gets to use that radioactive bombs as they get to explode as they saw as they get to make it as the explosion as they get to make sure that they got distoryed leaving nothing but the glove.

As they resume the fight, they had to make sure as they get to allow as they get to use it as they get to use it as they get to stop them as they get to hear a voice. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" as it turns out to be that it was Doug Funnie.

"Now I know that I already called the police as they get to use as their foods as they might as they could use it as they had to take them away." as the police gets to take them away. "Aw, fun's over!" replied Mojo Jojo as he and all of the other villains gets to be heading off to jail, all expect the toiletnatior of course.

"Now as for the rest of you, why do you want to let your first day of summer gets to be invaded by villains? well, I'm not the one who gets to complain but I think that it was gonig to be that if we're gonig to be having a heck of a summer, I think that we need to make as they get to possibly as they had to use it as they get to have some fun."

As they looked down. "But hey, all's not lost, I think that we're going to be that we're still going to be having the best summer ever."

"He's right, we shouldn't let our first day of summer to be a waste," Bart replied. "we shall make it a fun one." as others agreed. "Come on, let's head back to _our_ party so Doug there can take a group picture."

As they head over to Bart's place as the Toilentaor gets to go with them when Doug stops him. "Uh-Uh, not you Toilentator." as he gets to walk away.

Later at Bart's new mansion, he knew that he was going to a group picture. "I love you Bart, no matter what that you'll always be heoric." said Jenda as she kissed him.

"It's true, you turn to be a great leader." said Milhouse. "Whatever I Do, I think that many adventures that could take me." said Bart.

"Smile everyone!" as Doug gets them to use their picture as he took it, the group picture as right next to Bart's slingshot.

The End

CAST

The Simpsons

BART SIMPSON (Age 17)  
HOMER SIMPSON  
MARGE SIMPSON  
JEDNA  
LISA SIMPSON  
MILHOUSE VAN HOUTEN  
KENT BROCKMAN

Disney  
Mickey Mouse  
Minnie Mouse  
Donald Duck  
Daisy Duck

Rugrats/All Grown Up  
Tommy Pickles (Age 27)  
REPTAR

OK KO Let's Be Heroes  
KO  
Carol  
TKO  
Darrel Boxxman

The Powerpuff Girls  
Blossom  
Bubbles  
Buttercup  
Mojo Jojo

El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Manny Rivera/El Tigre  
Rodlfo Rivera  
Maria Rivera/Plata Laugstigra  
El Oso  
Frieda Sdaquez

Doug  
Doug Funnie

Codename:Kids-Next-Door  
The Tolientator

Danny Phantom  
Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Sam Mansion  
Vlad Masters

Foster's Home For Imanginary Friends  
Frankie Foster

How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying  
Chris Goodman

Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)  
Roger Rabbit  
Jessica Rabbit  
The Weasels

The Angry Beavers  
Norbert Beaver  
Dagget Beaver

Phineas And Ferb  
Isabella Garpia-Shperio

Hey Arnold!  
Arnold Shortman

Looney Tunes:  
Bugs Bunny  
Daffy Duck  
Yosamaite Sam

Gravity Falls  
Wendy Couroury

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You and Happy Summer!


End file.
